dbcemeraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Johannes Miley Mines
Princess Johannes Miley Mines (August 16, 1993, — Feburary 13, 2014) is a Filipino Local Former Singer, Dancer, Songwriter, Chreographer, YouTube Sensation, Impersonator, DJ, Actor, Movie Producer, Record Producer, Voice Actress and Cosplayer in the Philippines. She was awareded in Cosplay Tour 2011 on January 1, 2012 as "Best Cosplay Girl in 2012" until June 3, 2012, she is retired and she replaced by Jennylyn Baugbog as "Best Cosplay Girl in 2012". and now she used the her new screen name as Rosemarie Hinagiku Lopez for her performing the "Gwiyomi" by South Korean singer Hari. But now, she is turn a lesbian because she is saw of the FHM cover of Alodia Gosiengfiao's July issue. She is died at the motorcycle accident in MacArthur Highway in Valenzuela City on Febuary 13, 2014. Cosplay Carrer (2011-2013) March 2011, He was started as cosplayer. and he turn to be a lady. but now, she wants to be a cosplayer like Alodia Gosiengfiao, Filipina cosplayer and model, one of Johannes' idol. And she was inspired from the anime TV series. and she changed her name for her career. And now her cosplay pictures have been posted by Facebook. Voice Acting (2012-present) Princess Johannes Miley Mines' was a complementary dubber of 'Fairy Tail' during the event.the character of she dubbed is 'Erza Scarlet'. she is the first dubber seen in the 'Animax Carnival 2012 on December 9, 2012 at Robinsons Place Manila. Alodia Gosiengfiao Impersonator (2012) Princess was a new cosplaying of''' 'Alodia Gosiengfiao Impersonator because She was to inspired to Alodia on 11th ToyCon 2012 last June. She was doing in the cosplay walking on the stage as doing Alodia's interjection. She was a occupied as media reporter for the show. but she is gathering live broadcast together with Renie Day Baltazar as media reporter. Walk-out to cosplaying (2013)http://dbcemerald.wikia.com/wiki/Ian_Co_/_Johannes_Mines?action=edit&section=11 Princess is cosplaying as Haruhi Suzumiya cosplay at the Cherry Convention 2013 . and she is doing the CosWalk and she do the Haruhi Famous line in English. but Alodia is not coming to princess in the VIP Front door she walk-out and quit to cosplaying as well. she is decide to quited. ''Like A Pro! Concert Tour (2013) During Princess is quit to cosplaying, she is performed on their private-self concert in Rizal on April 6, 2013. she is cosplaying for renting as Neko from The K Project. she sing the hit single of "Dirty Alodia" (redicted to Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson, from the album Bad) because the Initial reports at the time suggested the song was a angry at her close friend and her idol Alodia Gosiengfiao, however this was later denied. In fact, Alodia continued cosplaying at her guest. But lately, Princess was she disappear on other events. "Gwiyomi" and Super Dolls Manila lauching (2013) She is now performing the "Gwiyomi" by South Korean singer Hari on Youtube. but the viewers of her video was take more than 100 viewers. She doing her live performances in Quezon City, Caloocan, Malabon and Valenzuela. And she used her new screen name as Rosemarie Hinagiku Lopez for her performance. But using this song, Princess have lauching the franchise in Japan to Philippines of "Super Dolls Manila" performed in Valenzuela. Together with "Gwiyomi" the song of "Asia no henshin" (lit. アジアの変身). Controversies Alodia & Princess YouTube Controversy The video on YouTube, that is a one of controversy at the MSI Overdrive when the question, "Why, Princess is crying?", that will be Princess cry for Alodia because she was enjoy to see her. Princess was happy that Alodia is knowing her Princess' name. CosMania Scandal Princess Johannes Miley Mines was have a problem during airing the show whenshe was saw the anouncement of guesting of Alodia Gosiengfiao in that event. That she doing throwing a wireless microphone then she said, "Please, Do not shoot me while we are on air, you closed those cameras!" while she is crying because she is want to see her again to Alodia Gosiengfiao on personal situation. Alodia was a guest from that event to plugged her TV cable show. Princess Johannes Miley Mines vs. Alodia Gosiengfiao '' Main article: Princess Johannes Miley Mines v. Alodia Gosiengfiao'' After Princess is quit to cosplaying. she created the Facebook page as the named "Princess Johannes Miley Mines vs. Alodia Gosiengfiao". and she is now officially hater of Alodia Gosiengfiao. and then she is related to Ronalyn Lopez, the look-a-like of Alodia Gosiengfiao and Cosplayer kid, Ashley Misaki. but in June 15, 2013, Princess and Alodia are together again and Congratulations to please them. The problem of Princess is solved. Super Dolls Manila Scandal In June 7, 2013, Super Dolls Manila it will defunct. because one of the Super Dolls Manila member Chynna was a bad problem of finnance. Princess was declared to dufunct this group after searching a new member. but now the group was now are back because Chynna was solved her bad problem. But she doing again on her last "Gwiyomi" on December 24, together with Super Dolls Manila on its reunite performance, because Chynna was now back they friendship. Cosplay Homecoming "My Problem is solved!" (2013) In June 15, 2013, she is now coming back to cosplay. On the first occurred, she is angry to Alodia. and at last, Princess is raised her hand while Alodia on stage and Alodia is knowing her Princess" name. Princess and Alodia are together again and Congratulations to please them. and she said "My problem is solved!" Princess turning to lesbian (2013) On July 7, 2013, before the FHM Victory party at World Trade Center in Pasay on July 10, Princess is annouce that she is a lesbian. Because, she is saw the FHM cover of Alodia Gosiengfiao's July issue on internet. and she is falling in love to Alodia. Recently, she is buy that men's magazine on Sunday, July 13, 2013. And now she is back to the group of Modern Speaking and rebacking the song in 2009, dedicated to Alodia, the song of "Sexy, Sexy Lover" edited extended version, "I'll Never Give You Up" and "Do You Wanna" new version, together with her member, Renie Day Baltazar in guitar, fromthe album of "Cover Girl". But on July 30, 2013, she is attend at FHM's Alodia Gosiengfiao Magazing Signing at Robinsons Galleria with her cosplaying as Neko from The K Project. But Princess was regret to Alodia because Alodia was in a relationship (or Taken). Princess is was disappointed. She is created the song again together with Renie Day from Modern Speaking, dedicated again to Alodia, the song in 2010 of "You Are Not Alone" edited extended version, "Don't Play With My Heart" english and filipino version, wriiten by herself, "I Will Follow You" and "Just Close Your Eyes", from the original album collection of "Cover Girl". "You Are Not Alone" edited extended version, "Don't Play With My Heart" english and filipino version, wriiten by herself, "I Will Follow You" and "Just Close Your Eyes", from the original album collection of "Cover Girl" are listed on the album of "It's Lonely Again" when Princess was disappointed to Alodia`s Love. Dancing like AV idol girl (2013) She is dancing the song of "Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie" by Beenie Man on December 24, 2013. The dance steps have a sexual scenes. Her dancing has shaking her body and her voice is like an anime girl who she intercourse to another man. She is like an AV idol girl on its version. Other movie production companies in Japan have Princess entering AV industry. But she is denied to entering. First cosplaying in Valanzuela (2014) In January 18, 2014, she is cosplaying Haruhi Suzumiya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, occupied as media reporter from the event of Cosplay Idol 2014 at SM Center Valenzuela. she is going to Valenzuela from Eastwood City in Quezon City. but she is attend at 3:00pm during the traffic before C-5 Road then to Katipunan Avenue next to Aurora Boulevard to EDSA and MacArthur Highway. Death On Feburary 13, 2014, around 1:30 am, at MacArthur Highway in Valenzuela City, She is commute to the motorcycle of her friend. The motorcycle was no brake at crash on the wall. She is delevered to the Valenzuela General Hospital bue She is dead-on-arrival after the accident.